Between Heaven & Hell
by astral-angel
Summary: The power of three is broken yet again...until circumstances change everything...Parts 6 & 7up!R/R plz!
1. The one where Prue's alive

**Between Heaven & Hell  
  
**

Disclaimer – The characters from Charmed belong to Constance M. Burge/Brad Kern, and the WB. However any characters you don't recognize belong to me. I am merely borrowing the characters and hoping they'll stay for a long, long, time….lol. 

**A.N. This is slightly AU   
  
Part 1  
**  
It was dark. Dark and damp. It had been for months. She didn't care. Her life was dark. Ever since that day…her life had been dark. She didn't remember what was so special about that day. The day her life had changed forever. She guessed you could say being granted a wish by a genie was pretty special. But they had set him free. And then she had been captured. After it had first happened she had been so sure that it would be ok. She had had hope. Because of her sisters. And sisters didn't leave each other in hell, right? That had been then. This was now. She could barely remember what her sister's looked like. 

  
He had come in yesterday and told her that her sisters had fought Shax, and that they had been exposed, but that in the end the power of three had prevailed. Who the hell was Shax? That had been the first thought in her mind. Second was that she was part of the power of three - how could it have prevailed? What had changed? She would ask him the next time he came. 

  
It was strange. She had never thought that something like this would happen. She had known as soon as she had become a witch that one day there would be a warlock or demon that was too strong for her. But she had always thought that it would be fast - or that at the least her sisters would be with her. She had never thought that she would end up in this hell. Alive but dead for all purposes. The bruises had disappeared and the broken bones had been set and healed. But the emotional ones - she had a feeling that they would last forever. 

  
When she had first got here, he had taken great pleasure in her pain. In causing her pain. The beatings had come rapidly- she hadn't even had time to heal properly after each session. Then something went wrong - instead of just cutting her slowly, his hand had slipped - burying the knife deep into her stomach. It had taken her days to heal, he had said, and she was still weak from the blood loss. But after that, the beatings had stopped. So had the insults. She had foggy memories of those days - a few whispered kind words, a loving touch. But that couldn't have been right. She must have been dreaming. Because a demon can't care, right? 

  
She was still angry with herself for getting caught, for not escaping when she should have, and now it was too late. She was weak now - too weak. Her powers had diminished after not being used for so long. The cavern was protected - no form of magic could be used. At first that had worked in her favor - his powers didn't work either. But when she had first tried to make a break for it, he had stopped her. That was when the beatings had first started. It had now been a year - give or take a couple of months since he had first captured her. 

  
When she asked him how her sisters were doing, he had just laughed. They didn't even know that she was gone. She thought he had sent a clone in her place - to her sisters, she was with them. She didn't even know why she was still alive. This hell she was living in - she would have preferred the beatings to this. At least then, she could accept what was happening - he was a demon, and demons loved to torture witches. But these last three months - nothing. He had left her alone completely. She would have thought that he had forgotten her; if it hadn't been for the food and water he delivered everyday. These last few months, he had even begun to stay and talk - offering her little tidbits about her sisters and their lives. About Leo and Darryl. That had confused her at first. How had he known about Darryl? She had asked him that. His cryptic reply was that he knew everything there was to know about her. That was news to her. Hell, she didn't even know his name! And she wasn't going to ask either. The last time she had, all it had earned her was a broken finger and a bruised stomach. He was interesting to look at though. Not that he was around much. She didn't mind. The further he stayed away from her the better, right?

  
She would have killed for a long soak in a steaming hot bubble bath though. It wasn't if he didn't let her bathe and clean herself or anything. She just wanted to relax. Those were the thoughts that were running through her head when he walked in. She looked up eagerly when he showed her a newspaper article. It was about P3. And the owners. Her eyes skimmed the article, and her pain grew. She stared at him with wide eyes, looking for confirmation of the words written. She slumped against the floor and stared unseeingly at the paper. She had seen enough. Her sisters thought that she was dead. She had a new sister - Paige. She was Prue Halliwell, and she was for all purposes dead and buried.   
  


TBC…

Plz R/R


	2. The one where things start to finally ha...

Between Heaven & Hell  
  


Disclaimer – The characters from Charmed, belong to Constance M. Burge/Brad Kern, and the WB. However any characters you don't recognize belong to me. I am merely borrowing the characters and hoping they'll stay for a long, long, time….lol. 

**  
 Part 2  
**  
She couldn't believe that she was dead. Well, the others did anyway. It was all his fault. If he hadn't of captured him, she would be with her sisters now. It had been three months since he had shown her the article, and she was no closer to finding out what had happened than she had been when he had first shown her. In those three months she hadn't seen him once - he had sent one of his friends to give her food and water. 

  
Unfortunately, this friend of his was a bit uptight, and didn't take too well to being called a great big hairy buffoon that couldn't think for himself. She almost laughed when she remembered the look on his face but then stopped when she thought of how he had reacted. She had received broken ribs, a black eye and numerous bruises because of that particular comment. At least she had learned his name, and the name of her captor. The buffoon had been christened Jason - she had laughed when she heard that and foolishly asked if demons and warlocks actually got christened. Another black eye was rewarded for that one. 

  
She looked up when Jason walked in carrying a plate of food and a jug of water. She smiled in appreciation when she saw that it was a turkey and mayo sandwich. She decided to be smart and actually eat this time before speaking to him. Jason had a habit of taking everything she said the wrong way. Of course, most of the time she meant most of it, but he didn't have to assume that, did he? She started to eat and tried to ignore him when he spoke. Most of what he said she didn't understand anyway. It's not like she remembered much from the year of French she had been forced to take in freshman year. Who ever heard of a demon that spoke French, anyway? So she was surprised when he started to speak in fluent English.   
"I really hope you've decided to behave today, Halliwell."   
She finished eating, took a sip of water from the glass, thought for a while and then smiled innocently and said, "No comprender senor."   
Jason's face grew red with anger, and he furiously yelled at her; "What the hell do you think you're playing at? Stupid bitch!" Jason turned a mottled shade of purple and threw the jug of water against the wall of the cave. He then lunged at her. She frowned when she realized that she was still too weak to avoid him. That was the last thing she thought of before everything went black.   
  
******Meanwhile in San Francisco, Bay Area, 1329 Prescott St******  
  
Piper looked around at her family - what was left of it anyway. Ever since her older sister had died three short months ago, her life had fallen apart and her family hadn't been far behind. She'd discovered a new sister, but had lost another in the process. After finding Paige, her baby sister, Phoebe had gone off the deep end. Two days after they vanquished Shax, the demon that killed Prue, Phoebe had taken off. Just packed up and disappeared. She left a two-worded note - I'm sorry. Piper thought that this was hilarious. Prue, her older sister, her mom, her hero and her best friend, Prue was dead because Phoebe had the hots for a demon that dumped her, and all Phoebe could say was I'm sorry? 

  
Piper sat there and looked in silence at Cole and Paige - two of the four last remaining members of the Halliwell household. Cole had stuck around even after Phoebe had split, believing that it was his destiny to help Paige and Piper out with the demons that were still attacking and make sure that they stayed reasonably unhurt - especially that the power of three had been broken yet again. Leo, her husband, was up there with the Elders, discussing their next move. 

  
Piper frowned when she saw Paige - her little sister, (and Piper believed her only sister - Phoebe was as good as dead to Piper), had a calm, collected expression on her face. Piper knew that look well - it was Prue's defense against the world when something was bothering her - but Paige hadn't perfected it yet. Prue had always been able to hide her emotions from her eyes as well - Paige's eyes revealed what her face did not. Those doe brown eyes held a myriad of emotions that tugged at Piper's already shattered heart. Fear, desperation, love, happiness, sadness, desolation, fear again, and guilt - Paige was hiding something from them. But Piper knew that Paige wouldn't open up to her until she was well past breaking point - her little sister was too much like her big sister for her own good. Paige too shied away from emotional feelings - Prue had been like that. Piper understood though - it was like that for her as well now. 

After losing Prue, Piper had been lost as well - only Paige and Leo's freely given love had stopped her from splitting like Phoebe had done. Cole had helped too, but he was trying to figure out where his loyalties lied. Thankfully, Belthazor had stuck with good, and now he was truly a part of the Halliwell family.   
Piper was broken from her thoughts when Leo orbed in. She was about to kiss him when he spoke, breaking the silence that had taken hold of the house for the last hour.   
"Piper - Paige - Cole. Listen, guys, we need to talk." Leo's voice was grave and solemn - too solemn for Piper's liking. "Something's happened. Patty and Penny - they make a mistake. The Source and the Elder's were wrong - and everything's gone to hell."  
  


TBC…

Please Review!


	3. The one where there's torture of many di...

Between Heaven & Hell Disclaimer – The characters from Charmed, belong to Constance M. Burge/Brad Kern, and the WB. However any characters you don't recognize belong to me. I am merely borrowing the characters and hoping they'll stay for a long, long, time….lol. 

**P.S. Thanx to all those that reviewed. It's a lot of help. Oh, and you can now leave Anon. Reviews…  
  
******

**Part 3  
**  
She slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see the familiar surroundings of the cavern that had been her home for the past year and a bit. Instead she found herself in what she assumed was a warehouse because of the old and dusty machinery lying around. She tried to move around, and her eyes widened in horror. She was shackled to something - her arms lifted above her and her feet spread apart. 

  
She began to get worried when she saw Jason heading towards her with a murderous look on his face. She'd barely realized that it was Jason, when his fist slammed into her abdomen. Another followed and this continued until she was on the verge of passing out. Then all of a sudden he lashed out at her face. She tasted blood as he re-opened old wounds and made new ones. Her vision began to get blurry as he continued his assault. Her eyes were about to close when she shrieked in pain. The sudden sharp sting on her back shook her out of her daze. Jason strode back into her line of view and dangled a long whip in his hand.   
"Do you like my new toy?" Jason's voice was filled with perverse pleasure. "I bought it just for you."  
He then circled back around her and smiled when he heard her scream. Jason's hand lashed back and forth, the whip cutting through the fabric of her shirt and into her skin. Her once white shirt ran red with flowing blood. She could tell he took pleasure in listening to her scream. Tears fell freely down her face, mixing with blood from the cuts and gashes on her face. 

  
She just wanted the pain to stop - she could feel the flesh on her back burn with pain, and the sting from the whip was horrible. He had run out of room on her back - it too was covered in open wounds, white rags and blood. She almost sobbed with relief when minutes passed and he didn't whip her. Then she let out a piercing shriek. He had found somewhere else to whip - the tender flesh on the back of her legs split and broke easily - they had no fabric protecting them, she was wearing cutoffs. 

  
Her blood flowed as easily as her tears, as easily as her pain filled screams leaving her mouth, never slowing, never stopping. Her mind was foggy with pain - she couldn't think clearly. There was only one coherent thought left in her mind, and even that was more instinctive than actual thought. She needed to get out of here, be anywhere that wasn't here. And then a darker feeling filled her brain - she was succumbing to the darkness that was surrounding her, and she didn't care.   
  
***Halliwell Manor***  
She stared at her husband, trying to gauge what he was thinking. She had no idea what Leo was on about, and she could tell that neither Paige nor Cole had a clue either. Paige was first to break the silence that had followed Leo's remark.   
"Leo, what are you on about?"   
Leo's already pale face went whiter when he realized that he was gonna have to explain. Piper narrowed her eyes as possibilities began to fly around in her head. 

  
"Leo. What is it?" Her voice was harsh, her nerves about to reach breaking point. Her husband was about to speak when a blood chilling scream resonated throughout the house. All four of them looked up, knowing that the scream had come from one of the rooms upstairs. Cole shimmered into his room (Phoebe's old one), and was closely followed by Paige who orbed into her room, which was Prue's old room. Piper grabbed onto Leo who was about to orb into their bedroom, when they heard Paige yell. Leo switched destinations and they arrived in Paige's room just as Cole shimmered in. once there, the three of them turned towards Paige who was staring at her bed in shock. They turned slowly and then froze. 

  
For there on Paige's bed lay a figure that they thought they would never see again. Piper let out a small cry at the sight of her supposed to be dead older sister shaking in fear and pain. Piper hesitantly walked across the room towards the bed and placed her hand on Prue's shoulder. She jumped back when Prue let out another scream and passed out. Piper slowly lifted her hand and was horrified to find it covered in blood. 

  
"Leo…heal her!!" Her voice was hoarse and dry with fear, apprehension, and that annoying little flame of hope that had kept her going these last few months burst into full flames at the sight of her sister. Leo ran to the bed and placed his hands over Prue's body, hoping to see the familiar golden glow that accompanied his healing touch. Leo's face was wet with old tears as he said what they dreaded to hear.  
"It's not working."  
Inside Piper's heart, that flame of hope died a sudden death.   
  


TBC…

Reviews welcome!

  
  



	4. The one with Darryl, hospitals, the Elde...

Between Heaven & Hell Disclaimer – The characters from Charmed, belong to Constance M. Burge/Brad Kern, and the WB. However any characters you don't recognize belong to me. I am merely borrowing the characters and hoping they'll stay for a long, long, time….lol. 

  
**Part 4  
**  
"Paige...go help him!" Surprisingly, it was Cole who spoke, not Piper. Paige looked startled, and then ran over to the bed. Piper moved away to let her have room, and was trying to make sense of things.   
"Piper...go call an ambulance! It's not working, and she's losing a lot of blood fast." Paige's voice was urgent and penetrated the fog that surrounded Piper's thoughts. Ten minutes later an ambulance arrived at the manor. With it came Darryl. 

  
"What's going on?" Darryl's voice was thick with fear when he remembered the last time an ambulance had been called to Prescott St. No one answered him, as they were all surrounding the stretcher.  
"Call the hospital...tell them to be ready for immediate surgery. She's lost a lot of blood...numerous wounds...possible concussion...internal bleeding...extensive bruising." The paramedic turned to look accusingly at the five people standing around him. "We've got to get her to the hospital fast...normally we would let one of you ride in here with her, but we've got to try and stop the blood flow. You can follow us." With that, he turned around, hopped in and sped off. 

  
"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here? That woman on the stretcher looked a lot like Prue..." Darryl let his sentence trail off when he saw the looks that he was getting. He swallowed nervously. "That...that was Prue...wasn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question.   
"We've got to get to the hospital." That was all Piper said. Less than a minute later, the driveway of 1329 Prescott Street was empty of all life.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Prue? I'm back. And I got you some stuff as well. You would never believe the trouble I had to go to to get these..." The half-demon's voice stopped abruptly as he entered the empty cavern where he had kept the beautiful witch captive for the last one and a bit years. His eyes narrowed as he saw traces of blood around the room, and he scowled in anger. _'I'll kill the bastard...Jason, my friend...you are dead...'_ If anyone had asked him why he had the urge to kill his lifelong friend, he truly could not have been able to provide a truthful answer. He gave the room one last sweeping look, and then walked to the entrance of the cavern, where he could shimmer without the interference of the magickal cave. In less than half a second he arrived at the warehouse where Jason was looking at a piece of machinery with sick fascination. 

  
"Where is she?" His voice was tight and cold, furious. Jason paled at the sight of his friend.   
"Uh....she...uh..." Jason stuttered. He knew that he was no match for the half demon in a fight.   
"Jason...I'll ask again. Where is she?"   
"Why don't we talk this over? C'mon Jarret, you're not really gonna throw away our friendship for a witch?"   
Jarret scowled angrily, and then said through clenched teeth, "Jason, I really don't want to hurt you. But damn it, if you don't tell me where she is, I swear that I'm going to do something I might regret later on." His voice was steady, not showing even a bit of the panic he was in. _'Oh god…where is she? And why is there so much blood…god, there's so much blood…he's hurt her…she's hurt…' _Jason looked around nervously.   
"I don't know." He admitted at last, bracing himself for the eruption that he knew was coming. 

  
"Excuse me? I'm sure I just heard you say that you don't know where she is…I better have heard wrong…or mark my words Jason, when I'm through with you, you won't recognize yourself." He didn't believe it.   
"I don't know where she is Jarret. She was here one minute, the next she had disappeared. She wasn't here anymore." _'He doesn't know where she is…great. Just bloody great. Wait…I shimmered here…no magickal barrier…meaning she could have used her powers…but she only has telekinesis and astral projection. But what if she gained a new power? Think, Jarret. Where could she have gone? Of course…the only place she would want to go…her sisters. Well, at least the whitelighter will be able to heal her. But I have to get her back.' _Jarret snapped out of his thinking mood and then turned to glare at Jason. 

  
"I'll deal with you when I get back." Jason flinched inwardly, and was about to say something, when Jarret shimmered out.  
"Dear god…he's fallen for her…Jarret, has actually fallen for a witch…a Charmed one, no less." Jason said to himself as he stared at the spot where Jarret had been just a moment before. He then shimmered out to the underworld.  
  
***************************************  
Piper hurried up to the front desk at the hospital.  
"I'm looking for my sister; she was brought in a couple of minutes ago." Piper almost gave a small smile as she realized that she couldn't give them Prue's name - everyone thought that she was dead.  
"Black hair, blue eyes, lots of blood?" The woman's voice was cold and impersonal. Piper felt her anger rising, and she struggled to control her temper when Paige, who had followed her, spoke;  
"Yes, that's her. And after you tell us where she is, take a few minutes and think about how you would feel if some one described your sister like that."

  
"Paige!!!" Piper scolded her younger sister half-heartedly, she agreed with her actually. The woman was about to speak when one of the paramedics who had brought Prue in, rushed up to them.  
"Your sister is on her way to theatre, we just need you to sign for the surgery." The guy rushed them out of the waiting area and into a long corridor, where a nurse was waiting with forms. Piper hurriedly signed them, and both the nurse and the paramedic disappeared in different directions.

  
"Leo…what happened? How is Prue, if that really is Prue, back?" Piper's voice was high-pitched.  
"I don't know…look, I'm gonna orb up there and see what the Elders know." Looking around to make sure the room was empty of others, he orbed out. Cole thought for a minute, and then said;  
"I'm gonna go down there, and see what they know. There has to be someone who knows what's going on." After telling him to be careful, Piper and Paige both sat down next to Darryl and waited; waited for Leo to come back; waited for Cole; waited for the doctor…just waiting.  
  
******************************************  
Cole looked around cautiously. He had shimmered into a quiet cave, hoping to avoid demons and warlocks so he could listen for information. He began walking out slowly, when all of a sudden he stopped and turned around.   
"Belthazor…or should I call you Cole now. You're another one that's fallen for a witch…I'm ashamed, I really am…two of my best friends, and they've both fallen for Charmed One's."  
"Jason?"  
  
*******************************************  
  
He arrived in a flurry of blue orbs. The complete serenity of it never ceased to calm him. Today though, he barely gave his surroundings a thought. He appeared in front of the Elders, who said two sentences that turned his world upside down.  
"Their destiny is not yet destroyed - twice broken, the Charmed one's are whole again. The eldest lives."  
  
********************************************  
Darryl turned to look at Piper and Paige. Both were wearing out the floor - pacing back and forth.   
"So, that was really Prue?" He still couldn't believe it. Piper turned to look at him and was about to speak when the door opened. They all turned to look at the doctor who entered.  
"Halliwell?" He sounded tired, and his eyes were shadowed by weariness. When all three nodded, he continued.  
"I operated on your sister. I'm afraid there have been some complications."   
  


**TBC….**

**Reviews are necessary. Thanx to all those that have reviewed.**


	5. The one with no name

**Between Heaven & Hell**

Disclaimer – The characters from Charmed, belong to Constance M. Burge/Brad Kern, and the WB. However any characters you don't recognize belong to me. I am merely borrowing the characters and hoping they'll stay for a long, long, time….lol. 

**Part 5**   
  
 "Are you out of your mind? Do you have any idea what the Source would do if he knew that you're down here?"   
"Didn't know you still cared. Jason, what are you talking about?" Cole walked back to him, keeping one ear to the cave entrance.   
"We've been best friends for almost fifty years - you falling in love with a witch isn't gonna change that." Jason admitted stonily, and then added, "But if you tell anyone I said that, I'll have to kill you." He grinned, which brought out a small smile on Cole's face. 

  
"Look, can we go somewhere? We need to talk, and this isn't the best place to do it in." Cole said, noticing that voices were getting closer to them.  
"Sure." With that, they both shimmered and appeared in Golden gate park, just as two demons walked into the cave.  
"I'm telling you, I heard people talking." One of them said, and the other just shrugged. He didn't really give a damn.  
  
***********************************  
  
"So that really was Prue?" Leo asked one of the Elders, who were about to say something when Penny Halliwell stormed in.   
"Penny. You are not supposed to be in here." The Elders protested, but Penny ignored them. She was about to speak to Leo when she turned back to the Elders and started talking.  
"I knew that this would happen. Patty and I both told you this would happen - but no, you had to be all uppity and arrogant. Look where it got you." They started speaking, but were cut off by Penny again.

  
"You had no right to lie to my grand-daughters. They have gone through so much." She paused to let it sink in, which is when the Elders decided to speak. Leo was just watching them argue, amused. Not many people ignored the elders like this - mainly just the Halliwells.   
"But destiny proclaimed th," Once again they were cut off by Penny.

  
"Screw destiny. My grand-daughters don't need this." She turned to Leo and smirked at the look on his face. She spoke again, though a lot less aggravation. "Leo, Prue is alive. We weren't allowed to tell you. You can't heal her anymore - you're not her whitelighter."  
"Huh? Why?"   
  
***************************************  
  
"What's wrong with my sister? Is she going to be alright?" Piper was frantic. Paige and Darryl moved closer to her and waited for the doctor to speak.

  
"The majority of wounds were on her back, though she has numerous gashes on her upper thighs. She has extensive bruising near her stomach, and almost all of her ribs are broken." He paused to take a deep breath, hating what he was going to have to tell them next. "The fact that her ribs are broken is what's causing the complications. One of her lungs was punctured, and her spleen had to be taken out. There was massive internal bleeding because of that, though we have stopped the majority of it. Let me put it this way - your sister should by all rights be dead right now. She crashed at least two times on the table, and once on the way here." He paused again, noticing the blank looks on Paige and Piper's face. "That just means that her heart stopped." 

  
"Oh god…" Piper's looked like she was about to crumble, so Paige led her towards one of the seats and then turned back to the doctor.   
"Is my sister going to be all right?" Her voice was firm, but held a note of fear in it.   
"There's no easy way to say this. She's in a coma right now, and if and when she wakes up, there's a possibility that there might be some brain damage."

  
"Not if, doctor, when." Darryl spoke. He had a healthy respect for the Halliwell's and their healing abilities. He didn't doubt that Prue would wake up.  
"It probably will be when. She's a fighter, no doubt about that." The doctor gave a small half-smile and then said, "You can see her as soon as she's put in ICU. Only immediate family allowed, sorry." He gave Darryl a look of apology, and then smiled when Piper spoke.

  
"He is immediate family." Her tone gave him the impression that that's all there was to be said in the matter.   
"That's all right then." He was about to leave when a nurse rushed in.  
"The patient crashed again, we're not sure how long we can hold her this time." Both rushed out and into the operating room leaving a stunned trio.   
  
****************************************  
  
She stared in disbelief at the knife protruding from her stomach, and then at the grinning man who had just stabbed her. She couldn't believe it - she had just been stabbed. And in the busy streets of New York, who would notice? She slumped to the ground, her hands on the knife. As she started breathing heavily, her attacker bent down and slowly pulled the knife out. He grabbed her hair and wiped the blood on to it, leaving crimson streaks on dark blonde hair. Her last thoughts were not of her sisters or her friends, but of herself as she realized how cowardly she had been to leave San Francisco. Phoebe Halliwell gave one last gasp and then fell forward on to the cold pavement. She would not be noticed missing until the next day, when her current squeeze realized that she hadn't come back.   
  
****************************************  
  
He sat on his chair, deep in thought. His plans were coming together, and he couldn't have been happier. His group was getting bigger every day, and he was becoming stronger by the minute. He let out a sinister laugh and then smiled evilly as he thought of another way to increase his chances. They were in big trouble, and they had no idea that he was coming. 

**TBC…**

**R/R. ****Thanx to all those that have reviewed.******


	6. The one where things get complicated

**Between Heaven & Hell**

Disclaimer – The characters from Charmed, belong to Constance M. Burge/Brad Kern, and the WB. However any characters you don't recognize belong to me. I am merely borrowing the characters and hoping they'll stay for a long, long, time….lol. Part 6   
"What do you mean; I'm not her whitelighter anymore?" Leo was confused, and stunned.  
"Yes Penny, what do you mean?" The Elders asked dryly - they had learned a while ago that when a Halliwell got an idea, they tended to stick with it like a dog to his bone.   
"Simple." Penny fixed them with an evil glare, and smiled inwardly when one of them winced. "Paige has healing abilities, therefore she can heal herself. Leo is to be Piper's whitelighter anyway, and all of his other charges are to be reassigned." She paused to see their reactions. Leo looked elated, though still confused. The Elders looked affronted.   
"And what about the eldest, Prudence?" One asked, just for the sake of knowing. He didn't doubt that Penny would have an answer. And he was right. Penny just smirked, and then replied.  
"I know just the person to be her whitelighter. He's been in training for a while now, and she will be the perfect charge for him."   
"Penny, you know that the eldest would most likely refuse." A different Elder spoke, and then paused and added almost as an afterthought, "Who would it be anyway?"   
"I really don't think that she would refuse." She smiled at Leo, who was still grappling over the fact that he wouldn't have to leave Piper much anymore. "You know exactly who I'm talking about."  
"I believe we do." Another Elder spoke, and the other four nodded in acquiescence.  
"Well, I don't. And it would be nice to know." Leo finally shook out of his daze, and caught the last couple of sentences.   
"An old friend of Prue's - Andy. I believe you met him one or two times. After he died, the Elder's decided that he should become a whitelighter."   
"Wait - Andy, as in, Prue's old boyfriend, cop Andy?" When she nodded, he smiled. "This should be interesting." He frowned, hearing Piper calling. Without a word, he orbed out.  
  
*****************************************  
"Well, here we are. Now would you please explain what's going on? And does any of this have to do with Prue?" Cole glared at Jason.  
"Look - about one and a half years ago, Jarret came to see me. He'd had a vision. Cole, you know what his visions are like. This one scared the hell out of him." He paused, and then added, "Literally."   
"Cut the cryptic guy act Jason - it never suited you." Cole said derisively, and then began walking. Following him, Jason ignored Cole's remark and continued.   
"He was freaked. He disappeared for a couple of months. Then I got a message - he was at the cavern." Jason glanced sideways at Cole, and then queried softly, "You do remember the cavern, don't you?" Cole glared at him again, his eyes narrowing. "Sheesh. Anyways, he was there. And he had a witch with him. And not just any witch either, the bloody idiot kidnapped the eldest Charmed One." Cole looked startled and spoke.   
"A year ago? That would have been just before I met them - how? Prue was there." Just as Jason was about to reply, Cole heard Paige calling. The two sisters had cast a spell so that he would always be able to hear them if they called. "Hold on to that thought. I've gotta go. I'll meet you here later." He was about to shimmer, and then added, almost as an afterthought, "Oh, and Jason? Don't even think about not turning up." He shimmered out, leaving a disgruntled Jason behind.   
  
*****************************************  
"NOOOO! Prue!" The once silent patient struggled on the bed, pulling out numerous I.V. lines and drips.  
"Ssshhhh…Phoebe, it's okay. C'mon Pheebs, wake up."  
"Cl…Clay? What happened?" Phoebe managed to get out groggily as she opened her eyes to see her boyfriend sitting next to her.  
"Phoebe, you were stabbed two days ago. You're in the hospital."   
"Wha…it's all hazy." Clay looked at her for a moment as if he was assessing something, and then spoke firmly.  
"Phoebe, I'm taking you back to San Francisco." When Phoebe was about to refuse, he gently shushed her and continued. "I know that you probably don't want to see Piper and Paige, but you have to realize that what happened with Prue wasn't your fault."   
"Of course it wasn't. Roger's a lying bastard. Clay, who's Paige?" Clay's mouth dropped open.  
"Uhh…Pheebs? Phoebe, sweetie, what year is it?"  
"Well duh. 1998, silly."  
  
*****************************************  
"What is it? Honey, what's wrong?"  
"What's up?" Cole and Leo simultaneously orbed/shimmered into the private waiting room, shooting questions at the two women.  
"Is that Prue?" Piper asked them, her voice shaking.  
"Yep."  
"Oh, sweetie, it is." Again they spoke at the same time.   
"Leo, why couldn't we heal her?" Just as Paige spoke, the doctor came in, apparently not hearing the last bit of conversation. Piper was on him like a shot.  
"How's my sister? How's Prue?"   
"I'm afraid the news isn't very good. We've had to put her on dialysis and antibiotics. Whatever made those wounds had some sort of substance on it - we won't be sure what until the blood work comes back. What we do know right now is that your sister, Prue, has contracted septicemia, which is blood poisoning. It also makes her condition that much more unstable. I hate to tell you this, but if her heart stops again, there's an 80% chance that she won't live." All their faces began to fall, and Piper's world crumbled to pieces around her.   
"Dr. Roberts? I think you need to see this. Now." A nurse stepped in, a scared look on her face.  
"What? Is it Prue?" Paige asked nervously. Dr. Roberts gave her what was supposed to be a reassuring smile and ran out, leaving a terrified family behind.  
  
******************************************  
He smiled at his accomplice. So far, no one suspected a thing. Everything was going great, and if it stayed that way, he would be able to commence his plans sooner than he expected. They were all playing into his hands. The major players were all coming together, and it was soon going to be time to play ball.   
"They will pay. She will pay." His accomplice promised him, not realizing that he had just sealed his fate. He gave a small half smile, one that didn't reach his eyes. _'Yes…yes, they would all pay. And she will suffer.'_

TBC 


	7. The one where things make a tiny bit of ...

**Between Heaven & Hell **

**Disclaimer: Charmed character's don't belong to me. Anyone you don't recognize does. **

**Part 7 **

"Leo, what's going on? How is Prue still alive? And why couldn't you heal her?" Paige rattled off questions at her brother-in-law, all the while keeping a close eye on her sister.

"I only have some of the answers. I don't know how, or why, Prue still lives, but apparently, it has something to do with the Charmed one's. I couldn't heal her, because I'm not her whitelighter anymore."

"Who is then?" Piper turned her eyes away from the shut door to stare at her husband. 

"Andy." Piper's mouth dropped open, and Darryl's eyes widened slightly. 

"Wait? Andy? But he's dead!" Darryl spoke, his voice quiet, but urgent.

"Uh…Darryl? So am I." Piper smirked slightly as Darryl glared at her husband. 

"Who's Andy?" Paige asked softly, wondering what the big deal was. All four people in the room turned as one when they heard another voice.

"I am…"

********************************

"Clay? Clay, what's wrong?" Phoebe looked up at her boyfriend, a confused expression on his face. He stared at her, and then at the doctor who had just walked in. Ignoring Phoebe's question, he spoke to the man, his voice urgent. 

"She thinks it's 1998." He gave Phoebe a worried glance and waited for the doctor to speak. 

"Well…I did expect something like this to happen…it's common with head injuries, and considering the amount of blood she lost, I'd say it's lucky that she remembers that much." Phoebe frowned.

"Hello? Anyone remember the patient? You know? Me? If you guys are done talking as if I wasn't here, what the hell are you guys talking about?" While the words had started of nice and pleasant, the last words had come out in a quiet yell. The doctor looked startled while Clay just looked rueful. 

"I'd forgotten your temper…" He trailed off as she glared at him. The doctor got over his surprise and then spoke. 

"Ms. Halliwell, I think it's safe to assume that you have selective amnesia." He smiled condescendingly, and then winced when the expression on her face turned mutinous. 

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right. I'm lying here on a hospital after just waking up from a two-day coma after being stabbed by some freak, and the first thing my idiot of a doctor says to me is that he **_thinks _**I have amnesia?" 

***************************************

He glared at the cowering man in front of him, his eyes hard and cold.

"Sire…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry…sire…please…" A calculating glint appeared on his face as he listened to the man plead. 

"You have failed me…" He hissed, taking immense pleasure in the way the servant trembled. "Do you know how I deal with those who fail me?"

Two Hours Later 

The two women scrubbing the floor in the massive hall shivered, disgust gracing their tired features. One spoke in a soft voice, careful not to be heard by the guards at either end of the hall. 

"Do you know who it was this time?" The other woman gave her a look and shuddered. 

"It was that new boy – the foreign one. I recognized his accent." She shuddered again, remembering the yells and screams she knew would haunt her dreams tonight.

TBC… 


End file.
